


Intelligence Glitch

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [60]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Disable the security systems, break into the building, locate the laboratory, steal the formula, exit the facility, reinstate the security and head back to HQ. Even when the details had been fleshed out, and contingencies devised, it had seemed like a simple and straightforward endeavour. It was just a shame that their intelligence section had pinpointed the wrong building.

It had taken all of Mr Waverly's considerable diplomatic abilities to defuse the situation which developed as a result of the mistake. It hadn't been easy to negotiate the release of Solo and Kuryakin from one of the NYPD's administrative buildings.


End file.
